1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air conditioning units, and more particularly to an assembly therefor of a top cover, motor, fan and fan shroud.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofor, various means have been employed to mount a motor and shroud for a fan driven by the motor in an air conditioning unit. In one arrangement, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,409 of Peter L. Cann for "One Piece Top Cover with Stamped Open Louvers and Motor Mount" issued May 13, 1980, the motor is secured to the top cover of an air conditioning unit at a center section which is where the cover is least suited to support the weight of the motor and to resist the transmission of motor induced vibrations to the entire cover. In another arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,937 of John B. Greenfield for "Grill Panel and Motor Mount Assembly" issued Oct. 23, 1979, a bracket assembly and cables are employed to mount a fan motor on the top panel of an air conditioning unit. The fan is without a shroud for efficiently controlling the flow of air. U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,292 of Louis P. Hine, Jr. for "Refrigeration Condenser" issued July 19, 1977 shows an air conditioning unit wherein a fan motor is supported on vibration prone ribs in the top cover of an air conditioning unit and a shroud for the fan is an integral part of the housing of the air conditioner.
It is a prime object of the present invention to structurally integrate a top cover, motor, fan and fan shroud for an air conditioning unit into an easily fabricated assembly which is without the deficiencies present in prior arrangements.
Various specific objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.